


Distraction

by Chibiwolf999



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 23:38:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibiwolf999/pseuds/Chibiwolf999
Summary: tumblr askI have another one if you are up for it. How about the reader is feeling a bit needy and neglected because Merlin has been busy with work, so she gets all done up and starts to distract him when he't trying to help another agent through a mission. (I was thinking about writing this myself, but I have a bit too much on my schedule. And I love your way with words!) :D





	Distraction

You hadn’t seen each other in four days. Merlin had been so busy with work, the only time uou physically saw him was when he was asleep. He would come home in the middle of the night and leave so early in the morning you always just missed him. You were starting to get a bit restless. You missed him. More than usual when he has to work a lot. So you came up with a plan to get his attention.  
Merlin was helping Eggsy deal with a bit of hacking when you walked in.  
“Merlin. I need to talk to you.” You purred. Making sure that your heels clicked on the floor as you walked.  
Merlin quickly turned his mic off to speak you you. “Not now love. I’m busy.“ Turning the mic back in he leans forward and says "Now unplug the red wire and plug in the purple one. Now one more step after it loads okay.”  
“You have been busy for over four days now.” You said walking behind him and placing your arms over his shoulders to where your chest pressed up against his back. “Can’t you give me a few moments.”  
“L-love,” Merlin said as you moved to kiss the back of his neck, definitely getting his attention. “Now is not the best time for this.”  
You slowly pulled away making miss your touch. Stepping to the side you guides his face with one finger so he could look at you. “Are you sure?”  
Merlin’s jaw drops as he looks you up and down. He had never seen you wear what you had on.  
You wore a skirt that was definitely not Kingsman regulation. So short that if you bent over you might give someone a wonderful show. You wore your favorite heals that made your ass stick out. The blouse that you were wearing showed way too much cleavage and showed that you had on a lace bra, which Merlin couldn’t look away because he loved it when you wore that set. Your hair wasn’t done up like it usually was, framing you beautiful done makeup that accented your eyes as you stared at him.  
You could hear Eggsy yelling through his side of the comms trying to get Merlin’s attention. “Oi mate. What the fuck is takin so long?”  
Merlin’s attention was finally pull from you to Eggsy as the young man tried to finish the work he was doing so he didn’t get caught.  
“Now hit the escape key then delete and zero at the same time.” Merlin said as he snuck side glances at you  
You bend over getting head level with your breasts. Giggling as you see the blush hit Merlin’s cheeks making him blush harder. “Hamish. Don’t you want a kiss?” You cooed, making him swallow hard.  
“Now what? Fuck! I can hear someone out side the door. Hurry mate.” Eggsy said in a frantic whisper.  
You hear his words but Merlin doesn’t. So you take this perfect opportunity to torture Merlin and reach for the comms. As you bend over further you turn so your rump is in full view of Merlin. You hear behind you a strained moan from the man sitting beside you.  
“You need to pull the drive out and run dear.” You say, pressing the button to talk to Eggsy.  
“(Y/N)? Why are you…? Ya know what thanks.” Eggsy says, extremely confused.  
As you release the button on the mic you feel Merlin place a hand on your ass, gently squeezing as he does making you turn to look at him.  
Merlin’s eye we glazed over with lust and you could tell by the strain in his pants he was at least half hard. His eyes were fixed on you backside and his head tilted slightly to the side as he bit his lip.  
You stand up, making Merlin’s hand leave your ass. Walking away you say, “No touching until you can give me the attention I deserve.” To fully torture the man, as you get to the door you turn your head to look at the very horny Merlin, proud of what you had done. Winking, you blow him a kiss and leave.  
Payback had never been sexier.


End file.
